


We Know Misha Is a Star

by Amy_de_lABC



Series: "Supernatural" Song Parodies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Misha Collins - Freeform, Song Parody, When you wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_de_lABC/pseuds/Amy_de_lABC
Summary: A song parody of When You Wish Upon a Star, celebrating our dear Misha Collins!





	We Know Misha Is a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misha Collins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misha+Collins).



**Here's a handy video in case you want to sing along! :)**

We know Misha is a star.  
Makes no difference who you are,  
All his crazy escapades are fun to view.

Not just for his acting skill,  
Though it gives us all a thrill.  
We know Misha is a star, as all fans do.

He is kind.  
He teaches us to love  
All people, heedless of  
Our hesitation.

So to you, amazing man,  
Comes a song from every fan:  
Hey there, Misha, you’re a star and we love you!


End file.
